


Shut Up.

by honey_bee_holly



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bee_holly/pseuds/honey_bee_holly





	Shut Up.

With narrowed eyes you stare suspiciously in the direction of the driver. “Shut up” you huff. With a roll of your eyes you turn your head towards the youngest of the two brothers. Imploring for any sort of help. He turns his head slight, merely giving you a shrug. But a small playful smirk curls at the edges of his lips as he watches his two companions.

You turn back to the eldest Winchester. Your annoyance clear as day.  
“You are an absolute arse Dean Winchester”

Taking his eyes off the road, he turns his head to pin you a mocked glare.  
“You like my ass” he teases.

You blush, casting your eyes out of the window on your right. You see him smirk in your peripheral vision as he turns his attention back to the road.  
“Well I prefer Sammy’s arse more” You mutter. Loud enough for the two brothers up front to hear. You fight the victorious smirk that’s trying to make its way to your lips.

You turn to face the front watching as Dean’s knuckles start to turn white on the wheel. His face hardening in anger, eyes full of rage as he stares viciously at the road ahead. 

Sam smirks from the passenger seat. You catch his eye in the rearview mirror as he sends you a saucy wink.


End file.
